


The Bucket List

by NortheastSunrise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bucket List, Castiel In Heaven, Chick-Flick Moments, Dean in Heaven, Family Feels, Gen, Love, Sam Misses Dean, Sam in Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NortheastSunrise/pseuds/NortheastSunrise
Summary: Sam is on the last item of the bucket list he created after he found out he was dying. What is it, and how does it affect him?





	The Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) This is my first work I have published here. I hope everyone likes it :)

There it was. The last thing on his bucket list. The journey getting here was long and twisted, but not over. Sam had been ignoring the last thing on his list for the past six months, because he knew what it would mean when he got to it. It’s over. 

When Sam was told he only had a limited time left before he took his final trip to heaven, he was shocked. Dean had been dead for a few years at this point, taken out by a shifter wearing his own face. Cas switched between heaven and Earth, between Dean and Sam. He had offered to heal Sam but he said no. He had lived a long life for a hunter and wanted to be reunited with his brother. He missed Dean. He was so tired and could feel how weak he had become since he had been diagnosed with cancer. It was time to complete his bucket list and then die. “Tell Cas the Truth”

The words weren’t all that ominous when they were just looked at. It was the meaning behind them that made Sam’s pulse race with fear. He didn’t want Cas to know, but he knew he had to tell him. He had to tell Cas the truth about Dean’s death. 

“Uh, Cas? I need to talk to you, if you have a minute.” Sam kinda hoped that Cas would be too busy with Dean or keeping order in heaven to answer Sam’s prayer. The only thing that alerted Sam to his presence was Sam’s instincts that told him he was no longer alone. He quickly spun around to face the being that wore what was once Jimmy Novak, but now was unarguably all Castiel.

“Hey, Cas.” Sam hoped his nervousness didn’t show.

“Hello, Sam. Is everything alright? You don’t look well.”

“It’s almost time. The Doc said I likely have no more than 2 weeks left, if that. This isn’t what I wanted to talk about.”

“What did you wish to discuss?”

“Dean. I wanted to talk about Dean and really happened the day he died.”

“What do you mean? Dean was killed by a shapeshifter.”

Here it goes. Sam nervously runs his hand through his hair that had been cut short since right after he got his diagnosis. “Actually, I was the one who killed him. The injuries he had wouldn’t have let him live and he asked me to let him go, not just let him go but be the one to pull the trigger, so to speak. I tried to refuse but the way he asked, I couldn’t say no, so I didn’t.” Sam could feel tears running down his face. “Cas, I killed my brother!” 

“I know.” Sam’s world felt like it stopped at those words.

“What do you mean you know? Did Dean tell you?”

“Yes, he asked that I watch over you to make sure you, in his words, ‘didn’t do anything stupid like the self-sacrificing bitch he is.’ And I have, though I would have even if he hadn’t asked. You’re my family and I would do anything for you and Dean. I love both of you.”

“I love you, too, Cas. I know if Dean were here he’d probably deflect this because of ‘chick-flick moments’, but I know he feels the same. You’re our brother in everything except blood.” Sam goes forward to hug Cas, but he needn’t have bothered, because Cas had the same idea. 

“I’m tired, Cas.”

The last words Sam would ever hear, while alive at least were, “I know Sam. Sleep. I’ll see you when you wake up.” And he did.


End file.
